The purpose of this project is to define a cell culture system in which the antiproliferative effects of retinoids can be studied from a mechanistic point of view. This will involve study of the potential antagonism between retinoids and the peptide growth factors of serum using vascular smooth muscle cell cultures as the test system. Particular attention will be paid to transforming growth factors which have been isolated recently from blood platelets.